A flat flexible circuit conventionally includes an elongated flat flexible dielectric substrate having laterally spaced strips of conductors on one or both sides thereof. The conductors may be covered with a thin, flexible protective layer on one or both sides of the circuit. If protective layers are used, cutouts are formed therein to expose the underlying conductors at desired contact locations where the conductors are to engage the conductors of a complementary mating connecting device which may be a second flat flexible circuit, a printed circuit board or the terminals of a mating connector.
A wide variety of connectors have been designed over the years for terminating or interconnecting flat flexible circuits with complementary mating connecting devices. Major problems continue to plague such connectors, particularly in the area of cost and reliability. Not only is the direct material costs of such connectors unduly high, but an undue amount of labor time is required in assembling such connectors. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an extremely simple, inexpensive and reliable connector structure not heretofore available. However, the concepts of the present invention may be applicable for a variety of electrical connectors other than those specifically designed for a flat flexible circuit.